


Involuntary Love

by MsGhostwriter00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassin Chanyeol, Assassins, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Assassins, Partners in Crime, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGhostwriter00/pseuds/MsGhostwriter00
Summary: Park Chanyeol, aged 26, profession: assassin.His one condition when it came to missions: no children should be involved. Almost a year into being dragged into this job he is assigned a case. Someone wants Byun Baekhyun dead, and it's Chanyeol job to take him out. Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan and so Chanyeol acts on his feet. What ensues is Chanyeol taking care of his new underling, preparing him for the life that he's forcing Baekhyun into, and slowly falling in love with him.





	Involuntary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my apology to Chanyeol as in my first work I made him a jerk and I wanted to give the ChanBaek shippers a treat. I tried really hard to write in present tense so forgive me if it goes back and forth between present and past. I'm still going back and forth as to whether or not I ship Chanbaek or Sebaek . . . 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

~ November 2017 ~

Chanyeol is in quite the predicament. Baekhyun is pointing a gun straight at Chanyeol, daring him to fight or move. Chanyeol never expected his target to be so intelligent, but he didn't expect to go into the line of work he was currently in either. 

~ October 2016 ~

Chanyeol's day at his office was probably one of the most stressful ones he's had in a while. They made him work overtime to complete a project that he wasn't even part of, and it was now ten o' clock at night. However, Chanyeol is dedicated to being healthy and isn't going to skip the gym tonight, even though he's tired and could probably knock out right then and there. 

He got into his car and began to drive the half mile drive to his gym hoping and praying it wouldn't be too busy so he could workout in peace. Once he reached the parking lot and parked his car he dragged himself to the trunk to get his gym bag. He walks in and sees that it is indeed not too busy and he sighs with a small smile on his face. Walking into the locker room he notices two guys having a conversation immediately stop talking as soon as Chanyeol is within eye sight. Chanyeol smiles to them and walks past them to find a locker far away from them. 

Working out was one of the ways Chanyeol liked to de-stress from a hard day. Or any day in general. He starts his warm up which is a twenty minute jog and some burpies to help him get pumped. After that he starts bench pressing and as he sits up to take a sip from his water bottle he notices the same two men staring at him, they're slightly hidden behind a machine but move away as soon as Chanyeol spots them.

'That's not sketchy at all' Chanyeol thinks to himself, getting a little paranoid now.

Once he finishes his weight lifting he feels as though he's not safe and looks around him as he does push-ups. He's facing the mirror so he can see who is behind him at all times and he doesn't spot the two guys anywhere near him. Feeling a little more relaxed Chanyeol thinks he's just being paranoid and that his sleep-less nights must be getting to him. He decides he did enough to at least count as exercise and that it's time to go home. 

As he shuts the gym door behind him he struggles to keep his eyes open, exhaustion is setting in and Chanyeol is over the moon just thinking about how he's going to throw himself into his bed. Before he even has his keys out though, darkness consumes him and he's knocked unconscious.

. . . 

Chanyeol, now conscious realizes there is bag, or sack over his head. 

"Hey what the fuck!" He shouts.

As he shouts that he also comes to feel his wrists and ankles bound to a chair he's sitting in.

"Take it off," A voice commands.

Whatever was covering his head is ripped off and he takes in his environment. A black room with only one light shining on him and some guy ominously sitting across from him with his legs crossed.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol, aged twenty five with a birthday of November 27th, 1992. Star sign Sagittarius."

Chanyeol was kind of shocked, who is this stranger and why does he know so much about Chanyeol? 

"I know, you're probably shocked as to where you are right now and who I am. My name is Suho, I run an underground ring of assassins that can kill and never be caught. I'm going to get straight to the point, my two guys saw you at the gym and noticed your build and stamina. We believe you have the potential to . . . Develop a skill in our work force."

Chanyeol did not say anything and kept his mouth shut. What the hell is going on? 

"You're telling me that just because they thought I looked like I could be an assassin you guys kidnap me?"

Suho laughed, "ah yes, we're not patient men here but you would get paid for your services. You'd of course have to quit your current job and remain under oath to keep our business secret."

Chanyeol is confused to say the least. He had to be on one of those hidden camera shows.

"What happens if I say no?" 

"You'll find out."

Then someone from behind him places a cloth over Chanyeol's face and he blacks out.

. . .

Chanyeol gasps as his eyes fling open. He's laying on the sidewalk in front of his apartment complex and has a throbbing sensation in the back of his head. How did he get home? The events flood back into his mind and he thinks maybe it was just a dream. 

Deciding he's too tired to think about it Chanyeol drags himself into the apartment complex and punches the number three in the elevator.

After he shuffles off his shoes he reaches into his windbreaker pocket for his phone and checks the time. It's about four in the morning. Chanyeol's jaw drops as he stares at his phone screen. He needs to go to sleep now or- no there's not even any time at all to sleep. Going into work would be a suicide mission, if he made a mistake his boss would murder him on the spot. So instead Chanyeol just clicks off his phone and puts it on the night stand next to his bed as he flings himself into it. What a crazy day.

. . .

When he wakes up it's to his phone ringing. With his eyes still shut he reaches into the depths of his memory to remember where the decline button is on the screen. He succeeds and rolls over. Seconds later his phone is ringing again. Growling to himself he flips back over.

'This better be fucking important,' he thinks as he grabs his phone.

It says Mom on it. Immediately preparing himself for the anger that is going to come through his speakers from declining his mother's call he taps accept.

"Mom?"

There's a short pause of silence, a sniffle.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"It's Yoora . . ."

Chanyeol's heart drops into his stomach.

"Whats' wrong with Yoora?"

Chanyeol can hear a sob on the other side and starts to feel his room spinning around him.

"They- they found her in a ditch Chanyeol!" His mother sobs.

"What? You're not making any sense . . ."

"She's dead Chanyeol."

His stomach feels as though it's twisting and knotting itself while black spots fill his vision. He doesn't say anything and hears his mother cry on the other end. Not knowing what else to do, he ends the call. His head feels light and he rushes to his bathroom to vomit into the toilet, tears start to stream down his cheeks. Once he's just dry heaving he hears his phone ring again. 

Grabbing toilet paper he wipes his mouth and crawls back to his room where his phone lay, ringing on his bed. Weakly reaching for it he sees that it's Yoora calling. Confused, Chanyeol answers. 

With a hoarse breath he mumbles, "Yo-yoora?"

"This is what happens when you say no to us . . ." A deep voice murmurs.

"Why!?" Chanyeol screams into his phone.

There's an evil cackle on the other side, "nobody says no to us. We'll text you an address, show up to it before five or else your mother is next."

Click, they ended the call. Chanyeol wraps his arms around himself and rocks back and forth as he sobs uncontrollably realizing he's fallen into a hole he won't be able to get out of, and it cost him his older sister. Guilt pounds into Chanyeol's heart, there was no going back now.

~ Present 2017 ~

Chanyeol was approaching his one year anniversary with the ring and Suho had been working on a case for a couple weeks now that he was planning to give to Chanyeol. The reason it interested Chanyeol so much was because Suho was taking a long time with getting it ready, normally it only take a week at most. Finally, Chanyeol was called into this office and he went to meet up with Suho's underling, Kyungsoo.

"How's my best assassin?" Kyungsoo greets Chanyeol along with a fist bump.

"Please don't say it out loud," Chanyeol laughs.

He meant it though. They walk and go to sit in Kyungsoo's office that hasn't changed at all, Chanyeol found it quite homey, considering the line of work they were in.

"So somebody called in and asked for our services on a man named Byun Baekhyun. They said they didn't care how long it took us but that they want to see his face in the news when they find him. Suho has instructed that you finish it before the weekend, it's Tuesday so you have a couple of days but I wouldn't suggest dragging it out. You just need to kill him, we've already made keys for the locks to his family home and have your timetable available for the hours where it will be the easiest."

"And I won't have to hurt any of his siblings right?" Chanyeol prodded.

Kyungsoo smiles, "such a sweetheart you are Chanyeol, no you won't have to hurt anyone else unless necessary. As far as we're concerned Baekhyun doesn't even have any siblings as our spies didn't see anyone ever with Baekhyun except for maybe his friends."

Chanyeol sighs. The only rule he'd asked of the organization was they not give him cases where he had to harm children, and so far he hadn't see a child at all while out on his missions.

"If you can I'd suggest going tonight at around two thirty am. You're dismissed."

Kyungsoo hands a blue folder to Chanyeol and then he gets up to open the door for Chanyeol. Looking through the folder he finds basic information on Baekhyun. He's twenty six and his birthday is May 6th, 1992 so he's only a couple months older than Chanyeol. It had his address and other useless pieces of information. They had definitely done their research, but why? 

Chanyeol gets into his car and checks the time, it was about five in the afternoon. Ever since he'd quit his office job Chanyeol had been quite bored. He drives back to his apartment and enters while saying a 'good afternoon' to the picture of Yoora. It broke his heart every time he walked past it, he would never forgive himself. He walks into his bathroom and grips the sides of the sink. Looking at himself he took in his appearance. Suho had made him dye his hair bright red and he had colored contacts which emphasized his dark circles. 

"Fuck," Chanyeol whispers to himself.

He has the strong urge to punch the mirror in but he has to save his energy for later on. Baekhyun was only five foot nine so he wasn't expecting a fight, and if it did happened, he wasn't expecting Baekhyun to win. 

. . .

It's two in the morning and Chanyeol is regretting not taking a nap. He's wearing black jeans, a black sweat shirt, and a black face mask to avoid being seen easily. Checking his phone one last time he makes sure he's at the right address. Suho said they didn't have a security system so Chanyeol should just be able to use the key they made in get in easily. The one flaw in the plan was that the men who were stalking Baekhyun weren't able to figure out the layout of the house.

"Okay Chanyeol this should be easy . . ." He breathes.

Even though he has killed more people than he could count with his fingers and toes he still always gets nervous. He pats the knife that's in its sling and the gun that's in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Be quiet and quick Park."

He walks up the steps to the small house and easily slides the key into the door knob. He hears it click and he slowly pushes the door open. The house is dark and Chanyeol gently closes the door behind him, not locking it so he can escape quickly. He can vaguely make out he's in a mudroom and to the right of him is a living room and straight ahead is a dining room. To his left he sees a small hallway, it must be where the bedrooms are. 

Chanyeol walks as slow as possible and is satisfied that no sounds come from the floor, being tall and heavy surely was a disadvantage to his job. He approaches one door on his left and sees it's already cracked open a bit. He pushes his fingers gently against it and looks in and makes out two figures in bed. 

'Must be the parents . . .' Chanyeol thinks to himself.

Across from that door is another one that is shut completely and Chanyeol grips the knob and turns it. The room is pitch black and Chanyeol takes out his phone to shine his flash, there is a bed and some other basic items, but the bed is empty. He approaches and it looks as though it has been slept in. Feeling a little uneasy Chanyeol pulls out his knife and holds it as he exits and closes the door. There's only two more doors, one has a dim light on in it and Chanyeol can see it's a bathroom. The other door is shut so Chanyeol makes for it, getting impatient he opens the door quickly. Moonlight streams through the small window and Chanyeol's heart drops. There are two small beds on opposite walls and Chanyeol can see it's two small boys sleeping in them. 

"Drop the fucking knife," A voice says.

Chanyeol nearly pisses himself as he turns around to see a smaller man pointing a gun at him.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol replies.

The guys eyes go wide and he tightens his grip on the gun. It's him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Baekhyun demands stepping in closer towards Chanyeol.

His voice is kind of shaky so Chanyeol knows that he's nervous. He takes a step towards Baekhyun.

"I'm nobody."

"Bullshit," Baekhyun spits.

While Chanyeol is bigger than him Baekhyun has the upper hand as he has a gun that can shoot from a distance. Whether or not it was loaded, Chanyeol didn't want to find out. Chanyeol takes in his appearance. He's got brownish-red hair that’s ruffled around in different directions and he's only wearing long sweat pants that hang low on his hips. Baekhyun's figure is toned but he's still quite small. 

"That gun isn't loaded . . ." Chanyeol bluffs.

His guess was right as Baekhyun's eyes go wide again and he visibly gulps. If Chanyeol tries to grab him then he'll most likely scream and wake up everyone. He looks down at one of the little boys.

"Get away from them."

Chanyeol feels his heart be tugged at, these had to be Baekhyun's little brothers. It was completely against Chanyeol's morals. He can feel his soft side come out.

"Listen I need to talk to you . . ."

"And why should I listen to you?"

Chanyeol scoffs, "cause I have a knife and a gun that's actually loaded. If you want to live you'd better find us a place to sit and talk."

Baekhyun doesn't move for a second, then he puts his hands down and points back down the hall. Chanyeol exits the room and goes to the end of the hall. Baekhyun directs him to the couch in the living room. 

"If we're going to talk then you need to give me your weapons," Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol, realizing he's now bitten off more than he could chew, takes his gun and knife and sets them on the ground. If he needs to he can fight with his fists. Chanyeol sits on the couch and Baekhyun stands in front of him. 

"Talk."

Chanyeol sighs, "I was sent here to kill you, we don't know who wants you dead but somebody wants your face in the news and was willing to pay my company a large sum of money for it to happen."

Baekhyun doesn't say anything.

"I'm not going to hurt your family, but if you're not dead by the end of the week then bad things could happen to them."

"But I don't want to die," Baekhyun blurts.

Chanyeol sighs out of frustration and cause he finds this situation odd. Baekhyun hasn't fought or screamed which is something that one would expect if caught, especially after Chanyeol just told him he was there to kill him. He kind of feels bad for Baekhyun, which is something he's never felt for one of his targets. Trying to think on his toes he pulls out his phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling my boss."

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol. Chanyeol's phone rings twice before Suho answers.

"Chanyeol." He states.

"Hey I have a problem," Chanyeol sighs rubbing his temples.

"A problem? Elaborate."

Gulping to himself Chanyeol breathes, "Baekhyun caught me. He doesn't want to die but I think we could make use of him."

Chanyeol smirks to himself as he sees Baekhyun freeze.

"Alright bring him in, you do realize you're going to have consequences, yes?"

"Yes sir I'll be there in twenty."

Suho just hangs up. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun.

"Put on a shirt we're going somewhere," Chanyeol urges as he stands up.

Baekhyun backs up, "are you going to sell me to the black market?"

Chanyeol almost laughs, "not unless you're useless."

The smaller man just rushes out of the living room and comes back a few seconds later with a tank top on. Chanyeol rushes him out of the house and down the street. 

Nervous Chanyeol thinks to himself, 'this is going too well.'

Taking off his black face mask he'd been wearing he reaches to tie it around Baekhyun.

"Why do I need that?"

"You can't know where we're going dummy."

Baekhyun just grabs the mask from Chanyeol and ties it around his eyes. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by his wrist and leads him down an alley where he'd parked his car. He unlocks the doors and gently helps Baekhyun sit in, Chanyeol buckles him in and shuts the door walking over to the driver side.

The ride was silent and as Chanyeol leads Baekhyun down a corridor he's handed a towel already soaked in chloroform. Without hesitation he places it over Baekhyun's nose and mouth and his knees buckle. Chanyeol is quick and scoops him up before he hits the floor, carrying him to the same room he sat in just a year earlier. He ties Baekhyun's wrists and ankles and then takes his face mask off of Baekhyun's eyes. His eyes are closed and Chanyeol thinks he looks quite beautiful asleep. 

"Oh Chanyeol what a wonderful gift you've brought us," Suho thunders into the room.

Immediately Baekhyun lets out a shriek. Chanyeol and Suho both jump in surprise.

"There must've not been enough chloroform on that towel . . ." Suho insinuates.

"Chloroform!" Baekhyun yells.

Chanyeol looks back and scrunches his eyebrows together. Baekhyun is reacting a lot worse than Chanyeol had and began to cry. Suho gives him a dirty look and Chanyeol rushes to Baekhyun and uses his face mask to wipe Baekhyun's tears away.

Chanyeol leans into Baekhyun's ear, "I would suggest you stop crying if you want to live."

Baekhyun nods his head, Chanyeol wipes away the last of what was on Baekhyun's face and then moves to stand behind Suho, who was in his chair that he liked to call his throne. Baekhyun just stares at his own lap.

"So it seems as though you caught one of our men in the act. You should've just accepted your fate then and there cause now we're in this mess," Suho hisses.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything.

"Now if you want to live then we're going to have to make some adjustments, you're going to join our organization and lose contact with your family. They're going to assume you're dead and we'll find a body to dump somewhere and have it look like you. After all that you'll begin training."

Baekhyun looks up confused.

"If you reject our offer you'll end up regretting it, just ask our man Chanyeol here."

As Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol he leaves the room. He didn't want to cry in front of Suho, Suho hates seeing weakness. It made his heart hurt that he has to work for the men who killed his sister, but he valued his family and his own life too much. Baekhyun seems the same and Chanyeol was certain he'd say yes. Suho steps out of the room.

"Chanyeol he said no. I need to know everything about him and what you saw in his house. I'm thinking this time we can set the whole house on fire. It's been a while."

"Wait! Let me convince him!" Chanyeol shouts grabbing Suho's arm.

With a look of disgust, Suho yanks his arm from Chanyeol.

"Five minutes. If he's not convinced you better pray that Kai is in a good mood."

Chanyeol bursts back into the small room, Baekhyun lifts his head.

"Why did you say no?!" Chanyeol screams.

He can see his old self in Baekhyun and he doesn't realize what he's just done.

"I'm not joining your group. I'd rather die than cut off contact with my family."

"You don't understand. They're planning on burning your entire house down, with everyone inside of it." 

Baekhyun just shakes his head.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Baekhyun snaps.

"It's not a fucking joke!" Chanyeol screams as he throws Suho's chair across the room.

Images of his sister floods Chanyeol's mind, then the two sleeping boys. Baekhyun is staring at Chanyeol dumbfounded. Chanyeol gets in Baekhyun's face leaning in front of him while gripping the arm rests on either of Baekhyun's side.

"If you don't agree to this, your whole entire family will die in less than forty eight hours."

"okay," Baekhyun squeaks.

Chanyeol moves out of his face and takes deep breaths in and out to calm himself down. Baekhyun is frozen stiff and Chanyeol can tell he has definitely scared the smaller guy. Suho walks back in only seconds later.

"Alright I've heard enough. Chanyeol since you brought this mess upon us you'll be in charge of taking care of and training our new recruit. Change his appearance as he can't be seen in public just yet."

Chanyeol sighs and nods his head. Suho unties Baekhyun and then leaves. Chanyeol can see dark marks around his wrists, he must've been struggling a lot.

"Where do we go now?" Baekhyun inquires.

Obviously pissed Chanyeol sighs, "just follow me."

Like an obedient puppy Baekhyun gets up and follows Chanyeol out of the decrepit building and into the alley where Chanyeol had his car parked.

"Get in," Chanyeol demands.

Baekhyun does so and Chanyeol slams his door shut, hard. Baekhyun flinches.

They stop at a small drug store where Chanyeol picks out some bleach, toner, antibiotic cream, and a sterile wrap. Baekhyun tails him around everywhere and doesn't dare leave Chanyeol's side. 

When they arrive to Chanyeol's apartment Baekhyun hesitantly steps in. Chanyeol heads to his bathroom to prepare the mixture of bleach, Baekhyun follows him in and sits on the toilet lid watching him. After mixing for a couple minutes Chanyeol glances up to see Baekhyun already looking at him. He can feel his face flush and mixes a little faster.

"We're going to dye my hair?"

"Yes."

Chanyeol was quite annoyed at the fact that he had to take care of someone who should've been dead right now. He pulls out the plastic gloves from under the sink and puts them on. 

"You have to do this often?" Baekhyun questions.

Chanyeol nods and gently takes Baekhyun's face into his hands trying to figure out where he was going to start and if he'd really need to get a towel for Baekhyun.

"Take off your shirt."

Baekhyun, flustered shouts, "excuse me!"

"Do you want me to get bleach on your shirt? Your hair is short enough where I don't need a towel but we can't get it on your shirt or it'll bleach the color."

Baekhyun's face is red as he grips the bottom of his tank top and pulls it off of him. He uses his hands to cover his chest.

'Awe cute,' Chanyeol gushes in his head.

Baekhyun looks down as Chanyeol gently applies the chemicals onto his hair, he gets so into it that he's half way through when he notices silent tears streaming down Baekhyun's cheeks. 

"You sure cry a lot," Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun doesn't respond. Chanyeol continues laying the product all around Baekhyun's head until he's positive he's gotten almost every square inch as possible. When he's done he sets the bowl down on the counter and removes his gloves. 

"Listen I know you don't want to lose contact with your family . . . But know that you're saving their lives by doing this. You're not making the mistake that I did."

Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol gets onto his knees right next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks at him and Chanyeol places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing and slightly smiling to try to comfort the boy. 

"This is itchy," Baekhyun whispers.

"Don’t worry you'll get used to it."

Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle. Chanyeol sets a timer on his phone for thirty minutes and exits the bathroom. It's really late and Chanyeol puts the tv on trying to register what has happened in the past twenty four hours. Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom and shuffles over to the couch.

"You're sure they won't harm my brothers?"

"Yes they will forget all about them."

Baekhyun nods and sits down next to Chanyeol on the couch.

"Oh I completely forgot about something," Chanyeol exclaims jumping up from the couch.

He runs back to get the antibiotic cream and dressing for Baekhyun's wrists. He brings them back and over.

"Give me your wrists," Chanyeol demands holding out his hand.

Baekhyun places one into Chanyeol's and they can both see how bright red they are. Chanyeol touches it and Baekhyun hisses at the stinging sensation.

Holding up the cream to Baekhyun, "this should work," Chanyeol soothes.

He squeezes a small dollop onto his fingers and gently taps it around Baekhyun's wrist. Baekhyun just watches as Chanyeol gently smooths the cream around and then wraps it in the sterile dressing. After Chanyeol's finished wrapping Baekhyun's wrist the timer goes off. It's almost four in the morning and Baekhyun's eyes are droopy. Chanyeol leads him to the shower and bath and instructs him on what to do. As he's about to exit Baekhyun grabs his wrist.

"Can you- um show me. I don't mind if we shower together," Baekhyun blushes.

Chanyeol is taken aback by the request but if it'll save him money on his water bill then he's down. He just nods and closes the door. Chanyeol strips out of his clothes and notices Baekhyun glance at him before turning his head back around. They both step into the warm water and Chanyeol helps Baekhyun with washing the bleach out, making sure it doesn't go down Baekhyun's face. When he's certain that all the bleach is out he notices Baekhyun staring at his face. Man is he short. Chanyeol reaches past Baekhyun to get his shampoo and squeezes some into his hands, he then gently runs his hands through Baekhyun's hair and massages his scalp.

Baekhyun smiles up at him, "you should be a stylist."

Chanyeol laughs, "I only know how to bleach and color."

After they've completely finished Chanyeol bends down under the sink to get an extra towel for Baekhyun, as he comes back up his eyes drift to in between Baekhyun's legs and he blushes. He hands the towel to Baekhyun and then exits the bathroom. He tries not to think about Baekhyun's private parts as he rummages around in his drawers looking for boxers and a shirt. Chanyeol pulls the clothes on and then sits on his bed, tapping around on his phone to distract himself. 

"Uh Chanyeol . . ." 

Chanyeol looks up to see Baekhyun halfway hiding behind the door frame like a little child. 

"What’s wrong?"

"Can I please have a blanket to sleep on the couch with?" Baekhyun whispers.

"Oh . . . You can just sleep with me. The apartment gets cold and I don't have any other blankets."

Baekhyun just nods and walks towards the bed. He sits at the very front far away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol just turns the lamp off in his room and lays on his side trying to fall asleep. He can feel Baekhyun crawl on top of the covers and lay next to him, eventually wiggling his way under. 

. . .

When Chanyeol wakes up in the morning he feels something pressing up against him. Opening his eyes he realizes Baekhyun is snuggled into his chest and that their legs are tangled together. Baekhyun is lightly snoring and Chanyeol can now see the bright blond hair that has replaced the once warm brown. Chanyeol reaches over behind him and grabs his phone checking to see the time. Eleven fifty one. He has a text from Kyungsoo.

'Hey, Suho says that Baekhyun looks of decent shape but that you should probably take him to the gym and have him do your workout routine.'

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, he just wants to relax today. He supposes he should teach Baekhyun some basic rules to his apartment, if they're going to co-exist in Chanyeol's space then they need to agree to some boundaries. He begins to think about some basic rules.

1\. Clean up after yourself  
2\. Take turns washing dishes and clothes  
3\. Don't touch the thermostat

But those were the only basic ones Chanyeol could come up with. He of course had some specific rules when it came to their situation.

4\. Don't leave the house without letting Chanyeol know where and when  
5\. Nobody comes over without being authorized by Chanyeol  
6\. Never give out your real name  
7\. If the other is out working and you're not you must stay out of their way

'Those should be good enough' Chanyeol nods to himself.

Baekhyun stumbles into the living room and Chanyeol looks up to see Baekhyun smiling. Since he's technically a guest in Chanyeol's house, he should be treated as one.

"Do you want to go out and get some breakfast?" Chanyeol suggests.

Baekhyun perks up but the hesitates, "I need clothes, I can't go in sweat pants and a tank top."

"If I'm going in sweat pants and a t-shirt then you can go as you are."

"What are we going to do about my clothes? Like in general."

"You can just borrow some of mine."

"Are you kidding me? You're a giant compared to me," Baekhyun laughs.

Chanyeol groans and stomps to his room. He picks out a white button up and some joggers that were too short on him anyway. He comes back out and holds them out to Baekhyun. 

"Thanks . . ." Baekhyun mumbles as he makes his way to the bathroom.

"We’re probably going to have to tone your hair tonight so it doesn't look too brassy," Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun replies from the bathroom, "I don't even know what that means!"

Chanyeol laughs to himself. He goes back into his room and searches for a pair of jeans that he himself can wear and decides he should probably put on a new shirt since he's going out. After he's put on a fresh set of clothes he walks out into the living room and sees Baekhyun sitting on the couch.

Chanyeol bites his lip, "I guess we'll need to get you a new phone as well."

Baekhyun stands up and Chanyeol looks at the way his clothes fit on the smaller man. The shirt is almost to his knees and the joggers bunch up around his ankles. 

"Yeah we'll definitely need to get you some clothes, you look like you dropped seventy pounds and lost five inches."

Baekhyun laughs and just nods his head. Chanyeol grabs his keys and motions for Baekhyun to follow.

The ride to the small café was short and quiet, neither of them knew what to say. The café was warm and had jazz music playing in the background with the low murmur of people all around talking and Baekhyun marveled at the cuteness and comfort of it.

"Get whatever you want," Chanyeol insists.

Baekhyun looks to him with surprise, "really?!"

'Oh my gosh he has the enthusiasm of a child.'

Chanyeol blushes and just gestures to the menu hanging above them. Baekhyun takes a good minute before he finally orders what he wants. Chanyeol then orders and they grab their little number card to find a table. They pick a booth in a corner and stick their number in the metallic holder while sitting down.

"Okay so we need to discuss rules," Chanyeol states.

"Rules? Why do we need rules?"

"Because you are in a very vulnerable position, by this morning your parents should realize you're missing and you'll be all over the local news and paper. Plus if you're going to be living in my apartment you have to help out with the chores."

Baekhyun pouts and rolls his eyes. Chanyeol tells him the rules and Baekhyun just nods along.

"Don't you think the rule where I have to tell you whenever I leave is kind of dumb?" challenged Baekhyun.

"No I don't. You're going to be reported missing and soon dead. If anyone finds out who you really are then a lot of people can get in trouble, as well as yourself. It's over protective but you're under my care now so whatever I say goes. Whether you like it or not I don't care."

Baekhyun just shuts up and messes around with his silverware. Chanyeol sighs, he feels as though he's being a controlling boyfriend and if someone from the outside heard what they were talking about, they'd probably think Chanyeol is a psychopath. His phone buzzes in his pocket and when he pulls it out he sees it's a text message from Suho.

'I have a mission for you and your dog. It's so easy that he could probably do it by himself. But we don't trust that, I'll send the details later.'

Chanyeol rubs his temples.

"We have a mission," Chanyeol slices through the silence.

A lady brings them their meals and then leaves.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun says stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"We have a task to do."

Baekhyun presses his lips together and looks down at his food. Chanyeol is nervous as to how he'll react when it comes time to actually kill their target. Chanyeol reaches and pats Baekhyun's arm. 

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this but don't worry, I'll take care of the big stuff. It's more for you to observe and learn."

"Alright," Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol swallows hard while thinking, 'this is not going to be easy.'

. . .

It's close to ten at night when Baekhyun and Chanyeol enter the tall building. It's headquarters for a large travel agency and the pair stroll in pretending to know exactly what they're doing. Him and Baekhyun are wearing suits, of course they had to go out and buy one for Baekhyun but they both look sharp and Chanyeol recites the code to the security door in his head. 

"I'm nervous," Baekhyun whispers.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, just do what I say and don’t get in the way."

Baekhyun nods his head and gulps. They step into the elevator and Chanyeol prods the button that has eleven on it. Chanyeol isn't nervous as he's done this a million times, but he was uneasy having Baekhyun by his side. The elevator door opens and the two step out. The hallways are a maze so Chanyeol tries to memorize the path they walk so they can quickly escape as the building is massive. They turn down a desolate hall and there is one door at the very end. Chanyeol sees the pin pad. 

"Baekhyun go and punch in 940412."

Baekhyun obediently flips open the key pad and punches in the numbers, a small beep is heard and a metallic thunk comes from the door. Chanyeol puts his finger up to his lips to signal to Baekhyun to be quiet, Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol grabs the lever pushing it down and pushing the door in slowly. The door didn't creak and the light was already on in the office of the CEO. Chanyeol lets Baekhyun move into the room before he shuts the door and locks it. Turning back around Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun is frozen in place.

"Baekhyun?" He questions.

The CEO is looking out the window at the back of the office and immediately turns around when he hears Chanyeol speak. The man looks at Baekhyun and immediately smiles.

"Se-Sehun?" Baekhyun stutters.

Chanyeol's heart drops. 

"Baekhyun what are you-"

Chanyeol acts out of habit and pulls out his pistol shooting the man in the chest. He thanks god that he had remembered his silencer. Sehun's eyes went wide as he fell back against the window sliding down. Baekhyun screams and runs over to the guy. Chanyeol is extremely confused and can't hear what Baekhyun is saying. Suddenly there is a voice coming from the desk in the center of the room.

"Mr. Oh is everything alright? I thought I heard a scream."

It's an intercom system. Chanyeol immediately rushes over and tries to pull Baekhyun off of Sehun.

"Stop!" Baekhyun screams in Chanyeol's face.

"We have to go now!" Chanyeol demands.

"I'm not going!" 

Chanyeol sees that Sehun is definitely dead, his eyes are open but still and his chest is no longer rising up and down. 

"He's dead Baekhyun we have to leave!"

A voice comes through again, "Mr. Oh? We're sending security."

"Baekhyun now!" Chanyeol urges.

Baekhyun won't turn around and struggles trying to stay next to the CEO. There is a pounding on the door and Chanyeol just picks Baekhyun up, looks around then rushes to the large armoire against the wall and opens it forcing the two of them in. He closes it and him and Baekhyun are among several suit jackets, Chanyeol rips his tie off of his neck and uses it to gag Baekhyun. It's pitch black and Baekhyun isn't saying anything. They can hear the door open.

"Mr. Oh is everything- Oh my gosh!" A voice shouts.

Chanyeol hears the footsteps rushing out of the room and farther away. He sighs as Baekhyun tries to scream and talk.

"Shut the fuck up," Chanyeol whisper yells.

Baekhyun doesn't listen, Chanyeol can't see him and so he feels around for Baekhyun's face. He cups Baekhyun's cheeks and Baekhyun tries to talk and scream but isn't thrashing around as much. Chanyeol stretches his arm as much as he can in the tight armoire and slaps Baekhyun across the face. That shuts him up. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun into his chest so his face is pressed up against him. He listens for any more sounds, the only way out of the room was back through the door and down the hall they came. Chanyeol remembers seeing a vent but being over six feet would definitely be a struggle to try to shimmy through. Baekhyun probably wouldn't struggle as much but they were on the eleventh floor.

"Fuck," Chanyeol whispers, "okay we're going to need to pretend as though we just came across him alright? Do you understand?" 

Baekhyun silently nods into Chanyeol's chest. 

"Okay let's go."

They step out and rush down the hall, the both of them pretending to be in a panic so if someone sees them they will think the pair are employees. However, the two make it to the elevator without trouble. Chanyeol presses the button and when the doors open there are two police officers in there. Chanyeol nods to the officers and they nod back, Baekhyun however is more stiff. They eye him as they exit and Chanyeol immediately presses the first floor button and the button to close the doors. When the doors shut Chanyeol wipes away some of the sweat that was starting to form around his forehead. Baekhyun is silent and is staring at his feet. The elevator slows down and Chanyeol notices someone on the fourth floor was looking to get on. As the elevator comes to stop Chanyeol needs to make sure nobody else sees their faces. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun against the wall and kisses him, there is a gasp behind them and footsteps rushing away from the elevator. The doors close and Chanyeol pulls away and stands back up straight next to Baekhyun. 

"Sorry," Chanyeol mumbles.

Baekhyun doesn't answer. They reach the first floor and the two rush out of the elevator towards the entrance. They make it outside and walk to the train station. 

"We have to get hair dye . . ." Chanyeol breathes.

No response. Chanyeol stops and turns around to see Baekhyun with teary eyes and his left cheek is red, vague outlines of fingers can be seen. Chanyeol just grabs Baekhyun's hand and leads him onto the train. People are staring at them and Chanyeol just wraps his arm around Baekhyun's waist pulling him into his chest once again. This time Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol as well. 

They get off the train and make their way towards a random store, Chanyeol decides on black for himself and pink for Baekhyun. Baekhyun has his arm wrapped around one of Chanyeol's. They check out and head back to the train station. Chanyeol texts Suho.

'Job is done. Baekhyun apparently knew the guy but we should be all clear.'

A few seconds later his phone dings.

'Good'

Chanyeol sighs.

They enter Chanyeol's apartment and Baekhyun just goes into the bedroom without saying a word. Chanyeol feels guilty for having slapped Baekhyun but it was the only way he had thought of that could get him to shut up. He heads to the kitchen and grabs a plastic bag and towel to make an ice pack. He walks into his room and sees Baekhyun face first into the pillows, small sobs are audible. 

"Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun turns and faces Chanyeol, his face is wet. Chanyeol walks over and sits on the bed.

"I have ice, please sit up."

The smaller man slowly sits up and faces Chanyeol. Chanyeol sees that Baekhyun's cheek is now a little more red, he places his homemade ice pack to Baekhyun's cheek.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, you were being loud and we had to be quiet."

Baekhyun just scoffs and rolls his eyes, "I didn’t know we were going to his office building . . ."

"How did you know Sehun?"

"We dated for a couple years but broke things off because we realized that our plans for the future didn't line up. I didn't want to but he's CEO of a company and thought it'd be better for the both of us."

Chanyeol feels awful. Baekhyun takes the ice pack from Chanyeol and holds it himself up to his cheek. Chanyeol doesn't know what to say, these were the days Chanyeol hated his job. 

"I'm going to have to do this for the rest of my life?" Baekhyun mumbles to nobody in particular, "it's all my fault anyways, I caught you in my brother's room, I screamed when you shot him. It's all my fault."

Chanyeol tries to comfort Baekhyun by placing his hand Baekhyun's knee. Baekhyun just gets up and dashes to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Chanyeol sighs as he can hear sobs coming from the bathroom. How could he make things better? He decides to text Kyungsoo.

'Hey DO could you text me Baekhyun's profile?'

Instantly there is a response.

'Sure I'll send it over.'

The only thing that stood out to Chanyeol was that Baekhyun liked to play piano. Perhaps he could get Baekhyun a piano to apologize, maybe a keyboard since he does have a small apartment. Chanyeol frowns down at his phone, hearing the crying and sniffling is heartbreaking. He walks over to the bathroom door and lightly knocks.

"Baekhyun?"

No response, Chanyeol debates whether or not to kick down his door. Then he remembers the key above the door frame and grabs it and unlocks the door. Baekhyun's sitting on the floor. Chanyeol goes over and holds out his hand, Baekhyun doesn't look at him but grabs his hand. Chanyeol leans down to wrap his arms around Baekhyun and picks him up. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck and legs around his waist. Chanyeol smiles to himself and carries Baekhyun back to the bedroom. 

"You're such a baby," Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun whimpers and tightens his hold on Chanyeol. Chanyeol sets Baekhyun down on the bed and then leaves to go into the living room. He sits on the couch and tries to find a store or warehouse that sells pianos. Finding one that's only a couple train stations away he decides he can take Baekhyun there tomorrow. Deciding it'd be best to sleep on the couch he just grabs one of the throw pillows and plops his head down on top of it. Before he is able to fall asleep he hears a slight shuffle.

"Chanyeol? Are you awake?" Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol opens his eyes and sees Baekhyun wearing one of his t-shirts, he feels a jolt inside of him at the sight. 

"Yeah what's up?" Chanyeol mumbles.

Baekhyun doesn't say anything and just walks to the couch and grabs Chanyeol's arm pulling it as to get him up.

"What? What is it?" Chanyeol asks now sitting up.

"There's a spider on the wall . . ."

Chanyeol laughs and goes to the kitchen to grab a napkin and cup. He walks into the bedroom to see a tiny spider moving near his closet. Quickly he places the cup over it and slides the napkin underneath. He walks over to the window and opens it placing the cup on the outside sill and just lets the spider crawl away. Chanyeol throws the napkin in the recycle bin and cup in the sink and turns around to see Baekhyun standing in the door frame of the bedroom.

"Thank you," Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol just walks over and ruffles Baekhyun's blond hair, then makes his way back to the couch.

Baekhyun insists, "you don't have to sleep on the couch, it is your apartment I should be sleeping on the couch."

Chanyeol just shoos Baekhyun away with his hand, "nonsense."

"Come sleep with me."

Another jolt in Chanyeol and he looks at Baekhyun. 

"Are you sure?"

Baekhyun nods his head. Chanyeol gets off the couch and follows Baekhyun into the bedroom, he walks over to his closet and pulls out a pair of sweat pants. He takes off his suit and changes into the sweat pants before diving for his bed. Baekhyun just crawls in next to him like the previous night but this time snuggling in closer to Chanyeol's side. 

. . .

Waking up the next morning Chanyeol smiles as he feels Baekhyun clinging to his side. He slips out of bed and heads to the kitchen grabbing a bagel to pop into the toaster. After several minutes of Chanyeol making coffee Baekhyun stumbles into the kitchen. He's still wearing Chanyeol's shirt, just the shirt. The shirt comes to Baekhyun's mid-thigh and Chanyeol has to turn away to stop himself from staring. 

"Good morning," Baekhyun yawns.

Chanyeol just waves his hand over his shoulder.

"We have to finish dyeing our hair today and then we're going to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see," Chanyeol smiles to himself.

Baekhyun walks over to Chanyeol and hugs him from behind. Chanyeol's heart skips a beat.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol questions.

"Nothing's wrong," Baekhyun mumbles into his back.

Chanyeol turns around and Baekhyun continues to cling to him. 

"Come on let's go tone your hair before we add the pink," Chanyeol says.

He drags Baekhyun to the bathroom and sits him down on the toilet lid. He makes his mixture and once again gently massages it into Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun looks up at him with a face that Chanyeol can only describe as puppy like, his eyes bright and curious and holding his lower lip in his mouth.

"You stare too much as well," Chanyeol jokes.

"I'm just looking at your face."

"You know not everyone likes people staring at their face."

"You don't?" Baekhyun teases.

Chanyeol pauses, "If it's you I guess it's okay."

Baekhyun blushes, he is such a little boy. Chanyeol loves teasing him. After he's put all the toner in Baekhyun's hair he mixes the black hair dye for himself.

"Is your natural hair color black?" Baekhyun asks.

"Yeah, I've had this red hair for two months now and before this I had lilac hair. That was my favorite color."

Baekhyun silently nods as he watches Chanyeol pull off his shirt so he can avoid dyeing it black. 

After a couple hours of dyeing and washing they both had colored hair. Baekhyun beams at his appearance claiming that his hair looks like cotton candy, Chanyeol just ran his fingers through his black hair that still had some hints of red in it. It matches his eyebrows and he finally feels like himself again after months of dyeing and bleaching.

"Okay let's go," Chanyeol states as he finishes washing out his mixing bowl.

"I still need to go clothes shopping though."

Chanyeol looks back at Baekhyun, does he think Chanyeol is made out of money? 

"I think you'll like my idea better."

Baekhyun pouts and walks out of the bathroom. Chanyeol sets the bowl in the sink and walks out to hear knocking on the front door. He sees Baekhyun walk towards the door, before he can stop him Baekhyun swings the door open without looking through the peep hole. The door cracks open a bit and a hand reaches for Baekhyun's shirt pulling him out into the hall. 

Chanyeol runs towards the door and finds a man wearing a black ski mask dragging a screaming Baekhyun down the hall. As soon as the man spots Chanyeol rushing towards the two he releases his grip from Baekhyun and just starts sprinting towards the emergency stair well. He pushes the door open and the fire alarms start going off as Chanyeol is in hot pursuit. 

"HEY!" Chanyeol screams after the man.

To Chanyeol's shock the man is doing some crazy parkour shit jumping down the stairs. It stops Chanyeol in his tracks and his feet don't move as he watches a door open at the very bottom and hears the footsteps fade away. The door slams shut and the blaring alarm is now reaching Chanyeol's ears as he sprints back to see Baekhyun still on the floor in shock. 

"Baekhyun are you alright?" Chanyeol questions, searching Baekhyun's face for any sort of pain.

Baekhyun just shakes his head, mouth slightly agape.

"Are you hurt?" 

Baekhyun reaches to his left side and presses slightly and blood begins to rush onto his hand. Because he was wearing a black shirt Chanyeol hadn't seen that Baekhyun had been stabbed. Baekhyun lets out a small scream and Chanyeol sees his hands begin to be covered in blood. People are now out of their apartments and are starting to move towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

"Can somebody please call 911 he's been stabbed!" Chanyeol shouts at the small group of his neighbors.

A small old lady comes over and hands Chanyeol her cell phone that looks like it's from 2001 but he takes it anyways. Baekhyun is gripping Chanyeol's arm as he tries to hold back screams, Chanyeol can feel his nails digging into his arms. He explains the situation to the operator and by this time it's already been ten minutes since Baekhyun had been stabbed, a small pool of blood forms under him and Baekhyun is hissing and now clutching his side.

"Baekhyun you're going to be alright okay? The medics are on their way," Chanyeol soothes while rubbing Baekhyun's shoulders.

Baekhyun has his eyes screwed shut and is breathing heavily, Chanyeol worries that he might pass out. 

It takes the EMTS another five minutes before they're finally at Baekhyun's side, one of the ladies drags Chanyeol away. Chanyeol tries to fight against her and is shouting as he sees Baekhyun go limp in one of the medics arms.

"Let me over there he's my friend!" Chanyeol screams in the ladies face.

"Sir he has lost a lot of blood and right now you need to let us do our job," she shouts.

Chanyeol gives up and stands against the wall watching as someone places an oxygen mask over Baekhyun's mouth. He listens to the words that all the EMTs are saying to each other. The words 'lethal', 'liter', and 'urgent' are being thrown around. They've ripped off the shirt Baekhyun was wearing and bandaged his side but Chanyeol watches as every white bandage placed over his wound turns crimson only seconds after being applied. He runs his fingers through his hair and feels rage and panic run through his veins, just as he pulls his hair he can hear his phone ringing from inside his apartment. 

Chanyeol sprints into his apartment, "Hello?" he screams into his phone.

"Chanyeol," it's Suho, "listen I hate to panic you but you're probably going to have to switch buildings."

This makes him pull at his hair again, "Why what's going on?"

"Basically, we didn't want to worry you but yesterday we got a call from whoever wanted Baekhyun dead, they said they'd rather take matters into their own hands and we believe they may begin stalking you two. Get all your stuff together we'll sort out the paper work and talk with some movers."

Chanyeol sighs, "I think they found us . . . "

"What?"

"Me and Baekhyun were getting ready to go somewhere when someone knocked on the door, pulled him into the hall, stabbed him then fled."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, and why didn't you tell me yesterday!"

"We weren't expecting things to happen so suddenly."

Chanyeol wanted to throw his phone at the wall.

"Okay I'll let you know when I have everything ready to go," Chanyeol breathes.

He walks back out into the hall and sees the medics carrying Baekhyun out on a stretcher. Chanyeol rushes towards them.

"I'm coming with."

None of the medics say anything as they gently carry Baekhyun down the stairs and out to the ambulance. Chanyeol gently clasps Baekhyun's limp hand as everyone around him tries to resurrect Baekhyun who is still passed out. 

When they reach the hospital Chanyeol follows the stretcher until a nurse is pulling him away from some double doors. 

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait in the lounge."

Chanyeol just storms over and sits down in one of the chairs resting his head in his hands. 

. . .

Chanyeol must've fallen asleep as he jerks awake to a hand on his shoulder, he jumps and looks up to see a female doctor. There is a look of sympathy on her face. 

"Are you with the man who was rushed in here?"

"The one with cotton candy hair?"

She forces a closed lip smile and nods her head. 

"Is he okay?"

"So he was stabbed in his left kidney and lost about a liter and a half of blood. They're doing everything they can at the moment but we need to get in contact with his relatives."

"He doesn't have anybody except me."

She gives him a weird look, "well can I get your name?"

"Sure my name is Park Woojin."

She writes down his fake name as he anxiously taps his foot on the floor.

"Okay I'll update you as soon as possible," she smiles and then walks away.

. . .

Chanyeol can feel how heavy his heart is and he wants to cry. After several hours of waiting a doctor who had performed several procedures on Baekhyun came out, he said Baekhyun never regained consciousness after fainting. 

He knew it was coming but he didn't want to believe it. To think that Chanyeol would have to deal with so much in such a short amount of time was so unpredictable. He wanted to throw up, sitting in the hospital with all the chemical smells wafting around didn't help. The doctor had told him he could go see Baekhyun whenever he wanted to, but Chanyeol didn't know if he wanted to. His moral conscious told him it'd be best to go see him and so he dragged his feet down the hall. As he stumbled around he looked for the sign that said 'morgue' on it, when it came into view his heart stopped. Pushing the door open he saw that there was only one table that was occupied. 

It was now or never.

Chanyeol gently walked over and took several deep breaths before lifting up the sheet and folding it halfway. Baekhyun's face shocked Chanyeol, seeing him there made him realize that this wasn't a dream. Chanyeol's eyes teared up and his breath got caught in his throat. Baekhyun's face was paler than normal and his lips weren't as pink as before, he looked so relaxed and peaceful. With another tug at his heart Chanyeol felt the warm tears slip down his cheeks.

"I-" Chanyeol squeaked.

He was already breathing heavily and sniffling. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "it's all my fault."

Chanyeol let out a cry, reality finally slamming into him. He liked Baekhyun. In the short amount of time he had known Baekhyun, he had developed a crush on him. The moments where Baekhyun cuddled with him and showed his vulnerability had shown Chanyeol how much of a caring and sweet person he was. But now he was gone, and he never got to acknowledge his feelings for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun would never know how he truly felt. Baekhyun died without Chanyeol or anyone he knew by his side, surrounded by strangers, forced into a life he didn't want. Baekhyun didn't want to die, and this was all Chanyeol's fault. He should've killed him the moment Baekhyun pulled a gun on him. It would've saved the both of them a lot of pain. He ripped Baekhyun away from his family, forced him to kill someone he cared about, and couldn't help Baekhyun avoid the one thing he wanted to avoid. Death.

And it was all Chanyeol's fault.


End file.
